


Permission

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, Pack Dynamics, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Someone comes to your house to ask your father’s permission to court you.  Will he agree?





	Permission

You finished setting the table, smiling as your younger brothers dug in to their food. You were eight years older than the oldest one of them, making you feel much more like a mother to them than a sister. 

Your mother was often doing the work of the pack, anyway, as Head Omega. She made sure that daily life in the community went as well as it could, leaving you to take care of your family. You didn’t mind, knowing that one day, the role of Head Omega would be yours.

A knock sounded at the front door, making you glance toward the stairs. Sure enough, your father’s footsteps sounded clearly just a moment later, his smiling face coming into view.

Your father, pack Alpha, was well loved by the community. He was a fair and just Alpha, knew every member of the pack personally, and dealt well with the other packs in the area. You were proud to be his daughter, and proud that one day your Alpha would take his place.

Assuming you found your Alpha.

Your father winked in your direction before opening the front door, revealing Dean Winchester standing in the doorway. You smiled to yourself as you saw him there, recognizing him from school. Dean had been a year ahead of you, an Alpha, a hard worker, and the most handsome guy around, in your opinion. Since graduation, he busied himself doing odd jobs in your community, making sure to make enough money to care for his younger brother Sam.

“Young Mister Winchester,” your father greeted, holding his hand out. Dean shook it, nodding respectfully. 

“Alpha,” Dean replied. "I hope your day is going well so far.“

Your father inhaled deeply, nodding. "There’s a delicious smell coming from my kitchen, promising me a wonderful breakfast. I’d say that’s a good way to start the day, wouldn’t you?”

Dean nodded, agreeing. "Yessir.“ He glanced at you before looking back at your father, straightening his stance. "Sir, I’d like to discuss something with you, if you have a moment.”

Your father stepped back, holding his arm out in invitation to let Dean inside. Dean came in, waiting for the door to close behind him, before following your father into the living room. You could still hear their conversation from where you were in the kitchen as you busied yourself making two coffees to bring to them.

“What’s on your mind, Winchester?” your father asked, a twinge of formality still in his voice but using less of his Alpha authority than before.

“Sir, I know that I might not come from much, but I wanted to ask if it would be alright with you if I began to court your daughter.” Dean paused. Your heart began to race with excitement, shocked that Dean Winchester was the one sitting in your living room saying those words. "I’ve always admired her strength, dedication, and beauty, and would be honored for the opportunity to spend time with her.“

Your ears strained to hear anything your father said in response, curious to what would happen. Dean was the first Alpha in the pack to ask for his permission (not that others hadn’t tried to woo you outside of official courtship), and you had no idea what your father’s response would be.

Your father replied, but his voice was too quiet for you to hear in the kitchen. You knew he did that on purpose; he surely knew you were trying to listen in. You sighed, gathering the coffee you’d made and putting it on a platter, heading into the room in your official Alpha’s daughter capacity.

Your father smiled as you came in. "Ah, Y/N,” he said, waving you closer. You handed him his coffee and offered Dean the other cup. He took it with a kind smile.

Your father watched the blush form on your face, nodding and smiling. "I’ll just leave you two in here to get acquainted, shall I?“ Your eyes shot to his face, seeing him nod.

He was allowing the courtship. You were now being courted by Dean Winchester.

You looked back at Dean as your father left, seeing his kind eyes on you. 

How did you get so lucky?


End file.
